When people in a group want to take a group photo, different individuals in the group often want to take a group photo with their own personal cameras so that different individuals each have a copy of the group photo. Furthermore, after a photo is taken, some individuals in the group may want to see the photo to make sure that they like how they look in the photo. This requires a camera to be passed around so that individuals may approve the photo. Passing around a camera may disrupt the pose and formation of the people in the group. If the photo needs to be retaken, the group needs to reassemble for another photo.